


Yes, Maybe

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Demonic Possession And Its Consequences [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the demon had left, Dean talked to Cas about his feelings. Or at least he wanted to …</p><p>This kind of belongs to “Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices” but I think you can read it without knowing the other part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Yes, Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112999) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Alright, so someone asked me to write the talk between Dean and Cas from "Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices" because I cut it out. And well ... that's what happened.  
> If you find mistakes or want to let me know what you think about it, feel free to do so, and I hope you enjoy :D

Dean sighed, when the demon left the motel room, together with his brother, to wait outside. “Um … Cas?” he asked. “Could you … just come back? Maybe? I'd like to talk to you, so-”  
“Yes.” Dean jumped at the voice right behind him.  
“Cas!” he hissed in surprise.  
“Yes. You wanted to talk?”  
“Yeah, but do you really have to- I mean- could you please just stop terrifying me?!”  
Cas took a step back and nodded. Dean let out a long breath, closed his eyes, and tried to focus. This was so not what he was usually doing. “Alright, so … Cas, I- um … Sam says I should … maybe-” He stopped. He couldn't say this. Not in a million years. This was-  
“You've a crush on me?” Cas asked suddenly.  
Dean almost choked, before looking at him. “Sorry, what?”  
“The demon said you'd have a … crush on me,” he explained slowly.

It took Dean a moment to understand. “Yeah okay, I got this. But where from exactly do **you** know? You weren't there,” he said when suddenly it hit him. “Or were you?!”  
“No, I … I was just listening. I didn't want to leave, because: really, what would you have done, if something happened. I was … maybe I was listening but just to make sure you're okay.”  
“You did **what**?!” This was definitely not okay. And no matter how much Dean liked Cas, he wasn't going to see this as being okay. Never!  
“I was just- I'm sorry, okay, but you sent me outside and I thought maybe I could help you or something along these lines, because this demon said something about a problem and I didn't want you to have a problem, and so I listened, because I thought maybe I would be able to help you.”  
“You don't want me to have problems?”  
“Yes. I mean, I like you and I was worried, and …” Cas stopped.  
“Wow.” Dean shook his head. “This is so- wow.”  
“What?”  
He sighed. “Nothing. Just nothing.” He shook his head again before facing Cas again. “So you like me back, hm?”

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence, and Dean almost thought he'd have destroyed everything, but then Cas spoke up again. “I think your beautiful, and gorgeous, and you deserve everything good in this world. And I want to protect you and be there for you and help you. And I want you to be happy, and smile more often, because I like when you smile, and I hate it to see you sad or stressed or anything along these lines. And I hate it to not be around you, because I like the feeling I have whenever I'm with you.” There was a little pause and it seemed like he'd think about something. Eventually he opened his mouth again. “So if that means I like you back, then yes, maybe.”  
And Dean couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
